The present invention relates to an antifreeze system for a pipework, an assembly comprising a pipework and such an antifreeze system, and an aircraft which comprises at least one such assembly.
There are numerous pipeworks which transport liquids such as water.
In some cases, in order to prevent the liquid flowing in a pipework from freezing, heating elements of the electrical resistance type, and temperature sensors are arranged along the pipework. When a temperature sensor detects that the temperature of the liquid is becoming too low at the risk of causing it to freeze, it controls at least one of the heating elements so that they heat the liquid.
In the case of an aircraft, there are a large number of pipeworks to monitor, which brings about the positioning of a large number of temperature sensors and heating elements. These different elements are relatively costly and heavy which is disadvantageous in terms of the cost of use and weight of the aircraft.